


We are no saints

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First Love, M/M, Riddles, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 Jahre lang wurde damit aufgezogen.<br/>17 Jahre lang hat er sich vor dem Spiegel verrenkt, um einen Blick auf sein Seelensiegel werfen zu können.<br/>17 Jahre lang hat er den Namen nicht entziffern können.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are no saints

And if you want a 'pure fairy' please ... spare my nerves and just get off ...

Der Wind peitschte die dunklen Wolken über den Himmel, verdeckte den Mond und tauchte die Stadt in Finsternis, welche selbst die Straßenlaternen nicht vertreiben zu können schienen. Er ächzte, als er um das Haus strich, zerrte an den Schindeln und rüttelte, um Einlass bettelnd, an den Fenstern und bauschte, wenn er schließlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, die weißen Vorhänge zu geisterhaften Gestalten. Donner krachte in die Stille, erst in der Ferne, dann aber immer näher kommend und Blitze zuckten über den dunklen Himmel, rissen tiefe Wunde in die schweren Wolken.  
„Peter?“, die leise Stimme weckte, auch wenn sie durch den Stimmbruch tiefer geworden war, die alten Instinkte des großen Bruders und er setzte sich verschlafen auf, „Domen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht ...“ „Ich … Ich kann nicht schlafen.“, die Tür, mit einem uralten Filmposter, dessen Figuren im Licht des nächsten Blitzes zum Leben zu erwachen schienen, beklebt, öffnete sich einen Spalt weit und Domens schlanke Gestalt, die fest in seine Bettdecke eingehüllt war, wurde sichtbar. Die schlanken Finger zogen, als ein neuer Donnerschlag das Haus fast spürbar erbeben ließ, die Decke enger um seine Schultern und Peter musste lächeln, als sein kleiner Bruder den Kopf beinahe wie eine Schildkröte einzog und erneut zusammenzog, „Kann ich … Kann ich bei dir schlafen?“ „Na, komm her.“, Peter musterte den jüngeren Alpha einen Moment prüfend, hob dann aber einladend die Decke und legte einen Arm um Domen, der beim nächsten rollenden Donner wieder zusammenzuckte.

Am nächsten Morgen strahlte die Sonne von einem wolkenlos blauen Himmel und ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Domen an der Nase. Der Dunkelhaarige krauste die Nase und brummte unwillig, während er versuchte tiefer unter die Decke zu gelangen. Mit dieser zappelnden Bewegung und damit, dass er seine Arme um die Taille seines Bruder schlang, weckte er nun aber auch den älteren Alpha, der daraufhin murrend die Decke etwas zurückschlug und seinerseits seinen kleinen Bruder musterte, „Happy Birthday … Könntest du jetzt aufhören mir die Luft abzuschnüren?“ Domen schüttelte aber nur den Kopf, vergrub sein Gesicht an Peters Bauch und murmelte, „Will schlafen ...“ „Domen!“, als auch der schärfere Ton nicht wirkte und Domen ihn treuherzig aus verschlafenen Augen ansah, seufzte Peter und angelte nach seinem Kissen, „Hier, kuschel damit ...“ Domens Arme schlangen sich um das Kissen und der dunkle Schopf verschwand wieder unter der Bettdecke, während Peter kopfschüttelnd aufstand, „Du solltest dich wie 17 benehmen ...“ Die Bettdecke bewegte sich etwas, Domens Arm schob sich ein Stück heraus und der junge Alpha zeigte ihm ungeniert den Mittelfinger. „Genau das meinte ich.“, Peter streifte das zerknitterte Schlafshirt mit dem verblassten Garfield ab und fuhr sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare, bevor er das T-Shirt aufs Bett warf, „Vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch endlich dein Gekritzel zu entziffern …“  
Mit einem verstimmten Knurren warf Domen die Decke zurück und betrachtete seinen Bruder, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte und gerade in seinem Schrank nach etwas Tragbaren zu suchen schien, „Es kann ja nicht jeder so viel Glück haben, wie du …“ Mit wenigen Schritten stand Domen hinter dem größeren Alpha, presste sich gegen dessen Rücken und sog den Alphageruch, der trotz der Nähe irgendwie schwach zu sein schien, ein während seine Hand über die rechte Leiste seines Bruders fuhr und den geschwungenen schwarzen, leicht geneigten Linien, die den Namen von Peters Omega bildeten und auf ewig in Peters Haut verewigt waren, folgte, „Mina hat ja eine gute Handschrift ...“ Peter versteifte sich und reagierte trotz des Altersunterschieds auf die Nähe des anderen Alphas, dessen Ausstrahlung so viel deutlicher zu sein schien, als seine eigene. Vorsichtig drehte er sich, um seinem kleinen Bruder durch die noch vom Schlaf verstrubbelten Haare zu fahren und seine Hand schließlich in dessen Nacken ruhen zu lassen, wo das Seelensiegel warm unter seinen Fingern prickelte, „Frustriert?“ „Nein … gar nicht.“, bockig sah der junge Alpha zu seinem Bruder, dessen Genetik ihn zwar ebenfalls zu einem Alpha machte, aber dennoch, als er nun vor den wütenden Pheromonen des Jüngeren zurückwich, die Nähe zu einem Beta nicht leugnen konnte, „Ich finde es toll, dass mein Omega eine absolute Sauklaue hat … Und, ich sie wahrscheinlich niemals finden werde!“

„Happy Birthday to you … Happy Birthday to you ...“, schon als Domen in die Küchentür trat und seine Familie sah, verschwanden seine trüben Gedanken an den Omega, den er seit siebzehn Jahren nicht hatte finden können, „Happy Birthday dear Domen. Happy Birthday to you!“ Ema lächelte ihn, ihre neuste Zahnlücke von unten her präsentierend an, während sie seine Knie umarmte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“, auch die restlichen Familienmitglieder traten nun zur Seite, so dass Domen seine mit gelben Zuckerguss überzogene und mit Schokoladenstreusel bestäubte Geburtstagstorte, auf der 17 schiefe Kerzen brannten und die auf dem, für den Geburtstag mit Konfetti, Luftschlangen und einem Plakat geschmückten Küchentisch stand, sehen konnte.  
„Wenn du das Ding isst, komme ich nächstes Jahr ins A Team.“, Cene schnappte sich den Teller von seinem jüngeren Bruder und zog den Finger genüsslich durch den leuchtenden Zuckerguss, nur um ihn dann abzulecken, „Perfekt ...“ „Hey!“, während die restlichen Familienmitglieder es sich am Tisch gemütlich machten und manierlich ihr Stück Kuchen verspeisten, entbrannte eine Rangelei zwischen den beiden jüngeren Brüdern. Routiniert wurde der kleine Disput, der erst endete, als der gelbe Zuckerguss aus Domens Haaren tropfte und einige Schokostreusel seine Nase zierten, aber ignoriert und man führte ein ruhiges Gespräch über den Tagesablauf.

„Boh, hier stinkt es aber nach Alpha.“, Anders krauste die Nase und trat hinter seinen Bruder, um prüfend witternd seine Nase in den gebeugten Nacken seines Bruders, der gerade die Taschen packte zu drücken, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, „Reizt dich dich das nicht?“ Er zog seine Nase genüsslich über den Hals...“ „Ich war vor zwei Monaten in der Hitze.“, gab Lars gereizt zurück und schob, auf den Geruch des paarungsbereiten Omegas reagierend, seinen Bruder beiseite, „Das weißt du ganz genau … Du hast schließlich gestört ...“ „Oh ja, ich erinnere mich.“, Anders wich wirklich einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf eine der Bänke im Exitbereich fallen und seine Stimme nahm einen rauen Klang an, „Du darfst mitkommen, wenn du mich endlich in Ruhe lässt, Anders! Weiß Fanni eigentlich, wie nachgiebig du bist, wenn er in dir steckt?“ „1. Hat er mir da einen Blowjob verpasst und zweitens … Anders?“, Lars bemerkte plötzlich, dass sein Bruder ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte und folgte dem Blick seines Zwillings in den Auslauf, wo gerade der jüngste der Prevcbrüder seinen Helm abnahm und die dunklen, verschwitzten Haare schüttelte. Lars verdrehte die Augen und trat zu seinem Bruder, der sich gerade über die Lippen leckte und wollte ihm gerade unsanft einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben, als Domen den Reißverschluss des Anzugs öffnete, den Stoff abstreifte und sich dann umdrehte. „Oh Gott … Der ist ja noch putziger, als dein Schlumpf … Ist der überhaupt schon in der Pubertät?“, mit dem Lachen wich auch die Anspannung und Lars ließ seufzend die Hand sinken und fuhr durch sein Haar, „Das ist Domen Prevc … Denk nicht mal dran, der ist erst 17 ...“ „Hui, Frischfleisch ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und betrachtete interessiert, wie der kleine Alpha seine Ski schulterte und durch die Schwingtüren des Exitgates trat, bevor er einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß. „Anders, Nein!“, Lars versuchte noch das Schlimmste zu verhindern, aber schon stürmte ein großer, weißer Hirtenhund heran und näherte sich dem nichts ahnenden slowenischen Alpha, nur um diesen wie ein Schaf zu stellen.  
„So … So ...“, Anders trat neben seinen angespannten Hund, der seine Beute nicht aus den Augen lassend, bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung des Alphas warnend knurrte und legte Demon eine Hand auf den Kopf, „Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht rühren.“ Die dunklen Augen des Alphas verengten sich und er ballte die Fäuste, aber als er einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, knurrte der Hirtenhund kehlig und bleckte als Warnung die Zähne. „Man ... Und ich dachte immer Fanni wäre amüsant schwer von Begriff.“, Anders schmunzelte und sein Blick wanderten durchaus angetan wirkend, über den halbnackten Körper des slowenischen Springers, „Gar nicht übel.“  
„Anders.“, Lars legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Zwillings, zwang ihn einen Schritt zu ihm zu treten und klang nun eindringlich, „Lass es ...“ „Ach man … Du hast echt keinen Sinn für Humor.“, ein zweiter, leiser Pfiff sorgte dafür, dass Demon sich erhob und sich wieder zufrieden auf seiner Decke, bei der es sich eigentlich um Fannis Teamjacke, die Lars‘ Alpha bereits seit einer halben Stunde suchte und schon Kenny dafür verantwortlich gemacht hatte, handelte, zusammenrollte, „Spielverderber … Clas hat irgendein dämliches Meeting … Auf einem Golfplatz! ‚Haben Sie noch Sex oder Golfen sie schon‘?“ Als Lars‘ Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten, schnaubte Anders, „Du hast gut reden, dein Alpha kann nur Minigolf spielen, die anderen Schläger sind zu groß … Oder er würde ins Loch fallen … Aber gut, du kannst es wieder gut machen. Spendierst du mir ein Bier?“  
Domen sah irritiert zwischen den Zwillingen, die sich in einer, für ihn unverständlichen Sprache unterhielten, hin und her. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er Gegenstand dieses Gespräches war und so sammelte er, als sich keiner mehr um ihn zu kümmern schien, rasch seine Sachen zusammen und suchte sich die am weitesten von den beiden Norwegern entfernteste Bank aus.  
„Du bist leider noch nicht alt genug.“, die englische Worte wurden, als Domen vor der Bank kniete und verzweifelt versuchte alles irgendwie in seinen Rucksack zu quetschen, in sein Ohr gewispert und er fühlte eine angenehm warme, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zum Tanzen bringende Präsens hinter sich, „Schade eigentlich ...“ Ein Finger wickelte eine der dunklen Locken um seine Finger, lag dann aber plötzlich in einem Nacken und alleine diese federleichte Berührung ließ ihn sich verspannen. Er konnte ein leises, zufriedenes Aufstöhnen nicht zurückhalten, als der Finger langsam die krakeligen, sich leicht erhebenden Buchstaben, die den Namen seines Omegas bildeten, nachfuhr, „ Für … J … O … A … C … H … I … M … Mmmmh … ein Joachim also...“  
Die warme Präsens verschwand und der Norweger ließ sich, einen Plastikbecher mit Bier in der Hand haltend, auf der Bank nieder und musterte den jüngeren Alpha, der ihn, der das mehr als siebzehn Jahre alte Rätsel so einfach gelöst hatte, fassungslos anstarrte, „Was? Hab ich was im Gesicht?“


End file.
